hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Rolling Papers (Wiz Khalifa album)
Rolling Papers is the debut studio album by American rapper Wiz Khalifa, released March 29, 2011, on Atlantic Records and Rostrum Records. The album features collaborations with Too $hort, Curren$y and Chevy Woods. It contains the singles "Black and Yellow", "Roll Up", "On My Level", and "No Sleep". Rolling Papers debuted at number two on the US Billboard 200 chart, with first-week sales of 197,000 copies in the United States. It received generally mixed reviews, with most critics praising the album's hooks while criticizing the limited amount of topics covered lyrically. Background Following the release of his independent second album, Deal Or No Deal, Khalifa released his mixtape Kush & Orange Juice, which immediately became widely praised as one of the best hip hop mixtapes of 2010. After generating buzz from the mixtape, Khalifa not only won MTV's "Hottest Breakthrough Hip Hop Artist of 2010" award, but he also became the center of a bidding war between various labels, including Rick Ross' Maybach Music Group label. He also came to the attention of fellow rapper Drake, who offered him the chance to co-headline his album tour. After declining both rapper's offers, he announced that he was signing with Atlantic Records live on July 30 on MTV's "RapFix Live," and confirmed that he had begun work on his debut on the label. His first official single, "Black and Yellow," produced by Stargate, became one of the highest selling hip hop singles of 2010, eventually selling over two million digital downloads. Album title On January 26, 2011, Wiz announced the album's title and release date via Ustream.tv. According to Wiz, there are three different meanings behind the Rolling Papers title. Guests Khalifa had confirmed that rappers; Curren$y, Rick Ross, Too $hort, and Snoop Dogg would appear on the album in late January, 2011. In 2010, Khalifa had also toured and been in the studio with long-time friend Yelawolf making their appearance on the album a possibility. He also confirmed via twitter, that he had been in the studio and finished two tracks with rapper, Game, one of which will appear on Khalifa's album. Fellow Pittsburgh and Rostrum Records labelmate rapper, Mac Miller, has also confirmed working with Wiz for the album in the studio. Upon the album's release, the only guest appearances on the album are Too $hort, Curren$y and Chevy Woods. Release and promotion On April 14, 2010, Khalifa released his eighth mixtape, Kush & Orange Juice. The following year, on February 18, 2011, Khalifa released another mixtape, Cabin Fever, in promotion for the album. Rolling Papers was released on March 29, 2011 by Atlantic Records and Rostrum Records, making it his first release on a major label. Singles "Black and Yellow" was released as the lead single on September 14, 2010. The song was written in honor of Khalifa's hometown city of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania's sporting team's colors, and became the un-official anthem of the Pittsburgh Steelers. The single topped the US Billboard Hot 100 and Rap Songs chart, and reached six on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart. It became one of highest selling Hip-Hop songs of 2010, obtaining massive radio air-play and eventually attaining sales of 2,342,000 in the US. It also reached the top ten in Canada and the United Kingdom and reached the top forty in many other countries. The song is also notably popular for being remixed numerous times by fellow rappers, including Lil Wayne, Tyga, Slim Thug, Young Jeezy, Wale, Donnis, Game, SoLouCity YG, Kendrick Lamar, Jim Jones and Maino. The official remix entitled, "Black and Yellow (G-Mix)" would later be released in February, and feature Snoop Dogg, Juicy J and T-Pain. "Roll Up" was released as the second single on February 3, 2011. It peaked at number thirteen on the US Hot 100, seven on the US R&B charts, and two on US Rap charts. It achieved moderate success in international markets, where it reached the top fifty in the UK. "The Race" was released as the second promotional single on March 8, 2011, and debuted at sixty-six on the US Hot 100. "On My Level", featuring Too $hort, originally released via digital download on February 22, 2011 as the first promotional single, was later released as the third official single in North America on May 28, 2011. It debuted at fifty-two on the US Hot 100, and has reached a current peak at sixty-one on US R&B charts. "No Sleep" was released as the third promotional single on March 22, 2011. It became one of the best performing releases from the album, as it debuted at number six on the US Billboard Hot 100. The song was later released as the fourth single from the album on August 9, 2011. It has also debuted at number 38 on the Billboard Pop Songs chart. Track listing 1. "When I'm Gone" (prod. I.D. Labs) 4:08 2. "On My Level" (featuring Too $hort) (prod. Jim Jonsin) 4:32 3. "Black and Yellow" (prod. StarGate) 3:37 4. "Roll Up" (prod. StarGate) 3:47 5. "Hopes & Dreams" (prod. Brandon Carrier) 3:58 6. "Wake Up" (prod. StarGate) 3:46 7. "The Race" (prod. I.D. Labs) 5:35 8. "Star of the Show" (featuring Chevy Woods) (prod. I.D. Labs) 4:46 9. "No Sleep" (prod. Benny Blanco, Noel "Detail" Fisher) 3:11 10. "Get Your Shit" (prod. I.D. Labs) 4:36 11. "Top Floor" (prod. Andrew "Pop" Wansel, Warren "Oak" Felder) 3:42 12. "Fly Solo" (prod. I.D. Labs) 3:20 13. "Rooftops" (featuring Curren$y) (prod. Bei Maejor, Clinton Sparks (co.)) 4:20 14. "Cameras" (prod. I.D. Labs) Personnel Credits for Rolling Papers adapted from Allmusic.http://www.allmusic.com/album/rolling-papers-r2137167/credits Musicians * Andrew Luftman – guitar Production * Darren Ankenman – photography * Chris Athens – mastering * Benny Blanco – engineer, guitar, instrumentation, producer, programming * Amanda Berkowitz – A&R * Big Jerm – engineer, producer, vocal engineer * Tim Blacksmith – executive producer * Christopher Bodie – illustrations * Greg Gigendad Burke – art direction, design * Brandon Carrier – composer, producer * E. Dan – engineer, mixing, producer * Eric Dan – composer * Danny D – executive producer * Sarah Demarco – project coordinator * Zvi Edelman – A&R * Tor Erik – instrumentation * M.S. Eriksen – composer * Mikkel S. Eriksen – engineer, instrumentation * Warren "Oak" Felder – composer * Shante Franklin – composer * Lanre Gaba – A&R * Chris Gehringer – mastering * Serban Ghenea – mixing * Brandon Greene – composer * Benjy Grinberg – executive producer * John Hanes – mixing * T.E. Hermansen – composer * Tor Erik Hermansen – instrumentation * Matt Huber – assistant, engineer * Jim Jonsin – keyboards, producer, programming * Benjamin Levin – composer * Jeremy "J Boogs" Levin – production coordination * Damien Lewis – assistant engineer * Bei Maejor – producer * Robert Marks – engineer, mixing * Danny Morris – composer, keyboards * Don Murray – engineer * Tim Roberts – assistant engineer * Nick Romei – package manager * James Scheffer – composer * Todd Shaw – composer * Stargate – producer * Phil Tan – mixing * Cameron Thomaz – composer * Miles Walker – engineer * Andrew Wansel – composer * Pop Wansel – producer * Jason Wilkie – assistant Links *Wiz Khalifa - Rolling Papers See Also * List of Albums Category:Albums Category:Wiz Khalifa Category:Wiz Khalifa albums Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:2011 albums Category:2011 hip-hop Category:Pop rap Category:American hip-hop Category:American hip-hop mixtapes Category:Hip-Hop albums Category:Pop rap albums Category:American hip-hop albums